Paul Blart in Space
Paul Blart in Space is the fourty-second installment in the Paul Blart: Mall Cop series, though it's not acknowledged as such in promotional material for the film as by this point Disney has acquired the franchise and no longer numbers it, like how they're doing with the Star Wars franchise right now. Plot Over the course of the past fourty-one movies, Paul Blart has been promoted from a humble mall cop to the savior of the world. However, Blart now faces the toughest place to be security for yet -- the entire universe. When an ancient alien creature awakens from its slumber and threatens all of creation, Blart springs into action in space to harness the dormant powers hidden inside of him and use them to protect everything he loves! Also there's a bunch of cringe-worthy physical humor and fat jokes! Cast * Kevin James as Paul Blart * Raini Rodriguez as Maya Blart *Diane Lane as Queen Maura *Tony Hale as King Mario * other people * Samuel L. Jackson as Boris Staggpaul blart I'm here to talk to you about the avengers initiative *Steve Martin as Cap.Sheen Newton - Paul Blart's Partner *Jayma Mays as Amy *Scarlett Johansson as Princess Tilly *Beck Bennett as Benson The Robot *Charlie Day as Cain D2 - robot *Tori Kelly as Roberta Panoramas - (Rebel Base) *Matthew Mcconaughey as Dark Vega - Main Villian *Jaimate Clement as Dark Maui - Darth Maul Spoof *Kurt Russell as Count Vookku - Count Dooku Spoof *Dustin Hoffman as Qui Bon Jimm - Qui Gon Jinn References *Bruce Willis as Ovei Kon Benobi - Obi Wan Kenobi References Development After bad family-oriented comedy films became the new fad in Hollywood and Happy Madison productions made the highest grossing films for a couple of years, the Walt Disney Company came in and said "swiggity swooty I'm comin' for that booty" and bought it for a few billion dollars but it was no big deal because Disney practically made that much out of every movie they released at this point. After announcing their plans to create a Paul Blart Cinematic Universe including Paul Blart Anthology films focusing on other characters in protective service occupations, they began to brainstorm ideas for future films in the mainline Paul Blart series. The executives decided that at some point, they wanted to do a movie about Paul Blart in space but only after they made a few smaller films leading up to it first. So they did and they eventually got up to this and here we are. J. J. Abrams was chosen to direct because he does all the big space movies Reception The movie has a -28% on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Please kill me now." Trivia * Paul Blart's fight against the alien creature is actually a shot-for-shot remake of the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs. Anti-Spiral battle featured in the final episode of Gurren Lagann. * Paul Blart & Cap. Sheen Newton rescue the Princess Named Trinity From The References of Star Wars. * The Movie Apperiences from the Cast Of Sing Includes Matthew Mcconaughey, Scarlett Johansson, Beck Bennett, and Tori Kelly. Tie-ins AS A SECURITY GUARD PAUL BLART HAS TO LOOK OUT FOR EVERYONE BUT AT SUBWAY™ ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LOOK OUT FOR YOUR STOMACH! CHOOSE WHATEVER YOU WANT FROM AN ASSORTMENT OF JUICY VEGETABLES™™, TENDER MEATS™™™™, AND BAKED BREADS™™™™™™ TO CREATE THE PERFECT SANDWICH™™™™™™™™!!also you get character bags with your kids' meal ayy lmaoPAUL BLART IN SPACE IN THEATERS THIS MAY, RATED PG Release The movie was released to theaters and made hella stacks so we're getting a sequel uwu desu~ Sequel The fourty-third Paul Blart movie, titled Paul Blart... with a Gun, is set for release next year. A spin-off film, titled Paul Blart Anthology ― Mark Shark: Water Park Preserver 3, is set for release in the August after this movie is released. References Category:Squad Works Category:Movies Category:Paul Blart